cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Call
China |side2 = Global Liberation Army |goal1 = Defeat all GLA forces |goal2 = *Destroy Allied intervention *Fight to the death |commanders1 = American General Chinese General |commanders2 = GLA General GLA leadership |forces1 = *Burton *Full Sino-American arsenal |forces2 = Full GLA arsenal including Scud Storm |casual1 = Very heavy |casual2 = *All *GLA fragmented}} Operation: Last Call is the eighth and final mission in the USA campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals. Background After a series of victories, the latest being against a GLA cell allied with a rogue Chinese army, US forces finally laid siege to the GLA capital at Akmola, Kazakhstan. The Chinese government authorized the US to make use of an abandoned Chinese military outpost in the area to bolster the attack. Intelligence also indicated the presence of GLA biological weapons in the city. Key Units/Buildings * Aurora * Overlord tank * Tomahawk launcher Summary *US Forces have surrounded the GLA capital. *GLA has biological weapons. *Chinese have pledged their support to US. *GLA must be eliminated. The Battle Colt's Recon Reconnaisance discovered that the GLA had heavily fortified the city. The walls were manned and GLA forces from the surrounding areas were withdrawing into the city and reinforcing the garrison. The battle began with an air strike on a Scud Launcher convoy approaching the city gates. Reconnaissance team "Colt" provided targeting information for the F-117s' ordnance. As the convoy burned, Colt came under fire from the city walls but managed to withdraw and rejoin the main force without casualties. Attack US forces moved to fortify their defenses and also sent a squad of Rangers to the abandoned Chinese base to get it up and running again, allowing for a combination of military power. Battlefield recon quickly identified two mountain passes that would have to be secured to prevent GLA attacks. Through careful placement of Patriot Missile Batteries and Gatling Cannons, the US Commander managed to properly secure his base against GLA attack. However, the GLA would not be so easily deterred. A Tunnel Network in the heavily forested mountains managed to break through the northern mountain pass and an army of GLA would soon overwhelm the US base. The Commander was forced to fire a Particle Cannon blast to draw a literal line in the sand to stem the GLA assault. But the stream of GLA was seemingly endless. The Commander then made a fortuitous discovery: the Chinese outpost had an unused nuclear warhead. As the American air force made constant strafing runs on GLA positions to protect their base, US military officials quickly contacted China seeking authorization to use the nuke. Beijing supplied the necessary arming codes and the nuclear missile was fired deep into the GLA fortress. The blast stunned the GLA, who at this point were sure that the Americans would never use such a "messy" WMD against them (after seeing how the Americans strongly preferred the much more precise Particle Cannon), and gave the US time to regroup. Cleansed Despite heavy fortifications and a Scud Storm, the GLA were unable to stem the US retaliatory strike. Ranger teams cleared the fortified walls with their flash bangs while MiGs and A-10 strikes burnt the Stinger Sites at the choke points to ashes. Though the first force of units which entered through the walls was greeted by a brutal Marauder Tank division, a second task force led by the massive Overlord Tanks made short work of them while Raptors made airstrikes on fortified positions. Tomahawk Launchers and Inferno Cannons destroyed the rest of the defenses guarding the Scud Storm located on the highland. US forces broke into the city and secured it by using a "Sino-American" combined force of troops, tanks, and aircraft. These included Raptor and MiG airstrikes, fuel air bombs, Overlord and Dragon Tanks backed up by Humvees and Tomahawks, and a Particle Cannon blast on the GLA fortress and its base. The combined force eventually rooted out the last of the GLA presence in the city and reduced the fortress to a smoking ruin. Aftermath The defeat at Akmola broke the GLA as a unified force. Although nominally serving the same cause, the resulting GLA warlords struggled to find a balance between cooperation and pursuing their personal interests. While the US victory was significant, the Baikonur Cosmodrome remained firmly in GLA hands. As vengeance for the sacking of their headquarters, the GLA would use its rockets to devastating effect against the USA. Walkthrough Initially, you must build defenses for the GLA launches counterattacks. While you are on it, find the Chinese base, seemingly abandoned after a GLA attack nearby. Capture them to bolster your forces with Chinese technologies. Build also Airfields to act as support for the armors. Then build a mixture of Overlords, Paladins, and Tomahawk Launchers. Use Ranger's Flash bang Grenades to eliminate the GLA forces garrisoned on the gates. With a mix of Chinese armor and US air support, the GLA will be folded. There are 2 GLA bases. One will be near you, and the other within the wall. Capture the former to unleash GLA forces on the latter's area. Tips *Destroy the enemy Scud Storm while it is '''under construction. '''The GLA, then will not be able to fire it at you (or build a new one). It is best to send in an A-10 strike or a Fuel Air Bomb to do so. If the construction has completed, however, the area the SCUD was built (always at the southwest of the map and the base) will always be visible, even though the player may have destroyed the SCUD. This may be used to your advantage to scout their forces (with limited sight) or to see the new construction of the new SCUD. *You may also want to send a Ranger or two in, armed with flash-bang grenades to deal with the GLA garrisoned in the outer walls. *In total 3 tech buildings can be captured: An oil derrick and an oil refinery in an industrial complex north to the small GLA base, and a civilian hospital located in the city area on the northwest corner. *With proper micromanagement, Colonel Burton can sabotage the entire GLA base almost singlehandedly. This feat require diversion effort in the wall segment or cleverly maneuvering the Chinook above the wall. Once inside Burton can climb up the hill and sabotage the GLA base. Be warned though, Burton cannot detect stealth objects so Demo Traps around the small GLA base could be fatal to him. Trivia *This is the only mission in Generals in which a key unit, the Chinese Overlord Tank, belongs to a different faction. *The upper-left area of the map appears to be Akmola's city center where the US victory celebration cutscene most likely takes place. In the cutscene, the largest building is seen converted to an US headquarter. However, the ending is not affected if the building is destroyed during the mission. Category:Generals 1 USA Missions